Legend of the condor lovers
by tears of the soul
Summary: AU.Shiznat. A tale of forbidden love and hardship. Natsuki is an orphan. A series of events lead her to the cold and emotionless Shizuru, mistress of the Ancient Tomb Sect.Finally updated
1. Chapter 1: First encounters

Legend of the condor lovers.

Summary: AU. Natsuki is an orphan who is taken care of her uncle. After a fight with her uncle's daughter, she is sent to a fighting school. A series of events occur and she becomes a student of Shizuru, master (or should it be mistress?) of the Ancient Tomb sect. A tale of forbidden love and hardships. Based on Jin Yong's novel 'Return of the condor heroes'.

A/N: I love the story 'Return of the condor heroes' by Jin Yong, its so romantic and heart touching so I decided to make my own yurified version of it. The character selection was really difficult. Anyone who knows the story and can recommend the character selection is really needed as I can't make up my mind. Any help is appreciated too. I'll try to make this story as simple as I can as it really is a deep and complex story with so many characters and side stories.

Characters:

Natsuki Kuga-a female Yang Guo. She is 13 years old.

Yuuki Nao- Li Mu Chou. 20 years old.

Yukariko Sanada- a female Ou Yang Feng. Quite old, 40, 50 perhaps

Miyu-Cheng Ying, cousin to Lu WuShuang

Alyssa-Lu WuShuang

ooooOOXOOoooo

Chapter 1: First encounters.

A little girl with shoulder length blue hair in her early teens was walking happily along the grassy knoll with a few sweet potatoes in her arms. She wore dirty ragged clothes which clearly showed she was poor and a beggar. She soon reached a run down hut that she called home and placed the potatoes in a basin outside the hut. She went inside the hut and was surprised when she felt a hand placed on her mouth.She looked up and saw the owner of the hands none other than a girl no older than she was. She also saw a younger girl hiding beside this girl.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she whispered furiously as she was pulled into the hut.

"Be quiet! We're in danger and we need to hide in here."

No sooner than these words were spoken, one side of the wall of the hut exploded and debris flew all over the place. A red haired woman with light green eyes came in through the wall with a blood-thirsty look that made all three girls scream with fear.

The blue haired girl gathered her courage and stood up to this unwanted visitor.

"Hey, who do you think you are, breaking down people's walls and barging in like that!?!" She shouted angrily.

The woman ignored the blue haired girl and looked around the hut. She smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"I've found you brats, Alyssa Searrs and Miyu. I will have my revenge."

"I will never let you lay a finger on Alyssa, Nao Yuuki, you murderer. You killed our parents!"

"As if a little girl like you can stop me. I will kill everyone who has any relation to that bitch who stole my boyfriend."

Nao Yuuki attacked the two girls causing them to run scampering around the hut. She caught the legs of one of the girls and threw her to the wall. The little girl lost consciousness and lay still.

"Alyssa!"

The other girl ran to the side of unconscious girl and tried to wake her up. The blue haired girl saw the whole scene unfold and was furious at her helplessness.

"Darn it lady. You're pretty and all but that doesn't give you any right to treat these girls cruelly."

"Mind your own business and I might spare you."

The woman edged closer to the two girls and took out a beautifully crafted knife.

"I'll kill you with this blade that he gave me. How ironic would that be?"

Sensing the impending danger the two girls were in, the blue haired girl threw herself at the red haired woman and tried to wrestle the knife out of her hands.

"Hurry up and get out of here! I'll try to buy you some time."

The oldest out of the two girls simply nodded and carried her sister out of the hut.

"I am indebt to you."

She ran out of hut and into the grass field in front of her. Meanwhile in the hut, the red-haired girl managed to throw the girl off her and started to chase after the two girls. The blue-haired girl cursed her failure to hold back the woman and chased after her. Realizing that the woman had ran ahead of her, she reached the nearest thing to her which were the sweet potatoes and threw them as hard as she could to the red-haired woman. The potatoes hit their target and the red-haired woman fell down, face first. Angrily she stood up and faced the young girl.

"No longer will you intrude in my affairs. I shall make you feel the wrath of my silver needles."

The woman threw a handful of silver needles that hit the girl's arms and legs. The effect of the needles were immediately felt by the girl as she was paralyzed and screamed in pain as the needles were smeared with poison.

"Owwww, it hurts, it hurts! I can't move! Somebody, please help me!"

Seeing the needles had successfully struck their target, the red-haired woman smiled and continued to chase after the two girls who had run away.

"Damn it! Am I going to die like this?" thought the blue haired girl as she was left alone and writhing in pain. "I can't die like this…"

The voice of her screams was heard by a passing old woman. She came up to the blue haired girl.

"My daughter! I have finally found you."

"What are you talking about? My mother has died a long time ago."

"Are you in pain? I can save you if you become my daughter."

"Really? Then I will become your daughter then. Anything is better than dying right now."

The woman hugged the blue haired girl before proceeding to save the girl. She sat behind the blue haired girl and transferred her energy through her palms to the girls back. After a while, the blue haired girl's pain and the paralysis receded and she spat some blood onto the ground. When the blood touched some grass, the grass turned black and died. The girl stared at the grass and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, that could have been me.

"Your welcome my daughter. Can I know your name?"

"My name is Natsuki Kuga."

To be continued.

A/N: How did you like it? If I get a good response, I'll continue the story. (please respond, I love this story a lot. I want to share this story with you even though I already have two stories on the way) Please review…


	2. Happy Times And Another Encounter

Legend of the condor lovers.

A/N : Writing this fic is hard because I don't know whether I have the best character selection and whether I should modify it to suit my taste. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Happy Times and Another Meeting

The woman who became Natsuki's godmother was Yuriko Sanada, a well-known martial artist who was popular a few years ago as the poison toad mistress as she was well known for using poisonous arts. But after the death of her only daughter by one of her own students made her fall into despair and made her half-mad. She had travelled all over the world to find her now dead child before stumbling upon a poisoned Natsuki.

The next few days were total bliss and happiness for Natsuki for she now had a new mother that really cared and loved by Yuriko. It had been so long since she had a home cooked meal that she always looked forward to mealtime as the meals were cooked by Yuriko. They would go out on walks to find some food to eat. Yuriko insisted that they find food that was not other people's belongings. Before, Natsuki would simply steal what she wanted to eat and had been caught and beaten up on many occasions. Yuriko bought a few seeds and together they planted it behind their hut.

Yuriko taught some of her martial arts to Natsuki. A move called the angry toad was done by concentrating one's qi in the palm and releasing it in one go. Yuriko showed it to Natsuki and caused a tree to fall down. Natsuki was so impressed that she tried so hard to master it but she could only do so little.

"It takes time to master it Natsuki. Have patience."

"Yes Mother."

Once in a while Yuriko would become crazy, calling Natsuki by her real daughter's name-Yuri. Natsuki learned to pretend to be Yuri just to calm Yuriko down and play along with her whims. Natsuki longed that Yuriko would stay by her side so much that she would anything for her, even if she had to be someone else.

One day when they were practising their arts, Yuriko became half-mad again.

"Where are you Yuri? Why do you always leave me?"

Realizing her mother had become half-mad, Natsuki rushed to her side to calm her down.

"I'm here Mother."

"Who are you? You're not my Yuri. My beautiful Yuri…where are you?"

Yuriko ran away from Natsuki towards the road. Startled and worried about her godmother, Natsuki chased after her. But because Yuriko was such a fast runner, Natsuki could not catch up and soon she lost sight of her.

'Please don't leave me…"

Natsuki sat beside the road with hopes that Yuriko would return even though it began to rain. As the wind howled and the rain pounded her body, Natsuki huddled herself in hopes of warming herself.

"Why does everyone leave me?" She whispered to herself.

XXXOXXX

The rain had subsided and the sun came out. Beside the roadside, a figure lay unconscious with damp clothes. Sometime during rainstorm, Natsuki had fallen asleep.

A man and a woman who were passing by noticed the figure and rushed towards it.

The man with light brown hair and air of superiority gasped when he saw the face of the girl in front of him.

"Mai…this is…"

The woman named Mai looked at her husband in alarm before looking at the girl and gasped as well.

"Tate…how could this be?"

"I don't know. Anyway, this girl is unconscious. Let's take her to a healer or something"

His wife hesitated before giving in to her husband's wish. They took the girl to a nearby and requested for a healer which was immediately called by the innkeeper. The healer inspected the girl and gave his report the innkeeper who reported to Tate.

"The girl is fine except just a bit exhausted."

"I see. I wonder why she lying beside the roadside. She surprised me, I thought I saw a corpse."

"Actually it would have been better if the girl died sir, the poor lass."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this girl is an orphan, her mother died recently and she's been nothing but trouble, stealing here and there. People like that are better off dead."

"Nonsense. No one deserves to die even if they are a thief. Everyone can change even a girl like her.

"If you say so."

Tate went to see the girl who was now awake and was busy chomping down the food given to her.

"How are you? I found you unconscious by the road and took you here."

"I'm fine. A bit hungry but a good meal would cure that."

"That's good to hear. May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Kuga Natsuki."

A look of surprise was visible on the man's face but he pretended to act otherwise.

"I hear your mother had passed recently. What about your father? Where is he?"

"I don't have one. Mother said he died when I was a baby."

"I see. Do you know your parent's name?"

"I know mother's name-Saeko. I never asked mother my father's name."

Hearing the name, Tate turned to his wife.

"Mai, this is Saeko's daughter. I just know it is so. Can't you see the resemblance?

"Yes. I noticed.

"Natsuki, my name is Tate Yuuichi and this is my wife Mai. We were your mother's friends.

"Really?"

"Yes" said Mai. "I was your mother's sworn sister."

'Mother's sworn sister?'

"We would like to take you home with us." Said Tate with a glint of happiness in his eyes. "Since your mother is no longer here, you are now our responsibility. Would you like to come with us?"

Natsuki could not believe her good luck.

"You're really gonna let me stay with you? Your not gonna leave me?"

Mai put her arms around the girl and hugged her.

"We will take good care of you. We won't leave you."

Natsuki was speechless. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Well what do you say?'

'Please take good care of me."

To be continued


	3. Life at Lotus Island

**Legend of the condor lovers**

A/N: After watching Koihime Musou, I had an idea that I could make a fanfic like that as well, where females are the main lead and men are worthless wimps, alas, I intend to make Tate a bit reliable (he was reliable in the manga) although I really hate him and Mai is better off as a lesbian (maybe I'll make her have an affair XD).

**Chapter 3: Life at Lotus Island.**

Life with the Yuuichi family was comfortable if somewhat unpleasant for Natsuki. The Yuuichi's lived in a beautiful island that was owned by Mai's father, a legendary martial artist who was currently on a journey of self-discovery with one of his students. The island was blessed with beautiful flora and rivers and waterfalls flowed. At the central of the island was a big mansion where the Yuuichi family lived. Life was however unpleasant for Natsuki because of the sole daughter of the Yuuichi family and her two companions, 2 students of Mai. They enjoyed belittling the orphan.

'Come with me Natsuki, I will teach you how to read and write.' Mai addressed Natsuki gently and called her into the study room.

'Yes, Mai-san.'

Although Natsuki was in her early teens, she did not know how to read and write. Mai being the more cultured one than her spouse volunteered to teach Natsuki. Because Natsuki was such a quick learner, she managed to grasp it quickly.

'Kaa-san~'

A shrill voice could be heard from a distance. Natsuki made an annoyed face and tried to ignore the sound of the girl she knew would be coming. Mai lightly ruffled Natsuki's hair and chuckled. Footsteps could be heard approaching quickly and soon the door was pushed open loudly.

'Nina, why are you here? You're supposed to be training with Arika and Erstin.'

'Well, we got bored training without you. You spend so much time with Natsuki.' Nina shot a glare at Natsuki who ignored Nina.

'Nina-chan, where are you?'

'Nina!'

Outside, voices calling Nina could be heard and soon enough, two girls entered the room. The one with hair tied in ponytails glomped the dark haired girl and they both fell to the ground.

'Arika! You're heavy…'

'Ehehehe…'

The other girl with blonde hair helped Nina up while blushing slightly.

'Are you fine, Nina-chan?'

'Yes, thank you Ers-chan.'

'Girls, what a ruckus you are making, you'll disturb Natsuki.' Mai attempted to scold the girls.

'Kaa-san favors Natsuki too much, she can learn well no matter how noisy it is.'

'You are right Nina, you're existence are like ants to me. Pun not intended Arika, Hahaha.' Natsuki retorted quickly.

'Mou, Natsuki-chan.' Arika pouted slightly. Nina continued to glare at Natsuki who glared back just as furiously. Sparks could be seen from where they were gazes met.

'There, there girls. I'll join you soon, so practice without me.' Mai attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

Nina gave in to her mother's orders and went out with her friends. Natsuki smirked and went back to reading. Mai laughed softly and ruffled Natsuki's hair again.

'You two are so strong-willed that you will always get into a fight whenever you meet. You really resemble you're mother as does Nina to me. Saeko and I would always get into fights when we were children..

'Where did you meet my mother, Mai-san?' Natsuki was interested to listen to more about her mother as her mother seldom told Natsuki about herself.

'We met at Galderobe, a female only martial arts schools. We met when we were your age. She was really like you.'

Mai smiled sadly remembering her old friend. Natsuki stared at Mai who seemed to become lost in old memories.

'Mai-san?'

'Ah, sorry. I seemed to have become distracted, have you finished writing out that page Natsuki?'

'Yes, I have. I will read it to you'

Natsuki read the page out loudly. Mai stared at Natsuki with amazement.

_She is such a quick learner, __it's barely 2 weeks since she's come here and she can already read well. She is amazing._

'How was that?'

'Very good.'

'Mai-san, will you teach me martial arts as well?'

Mai was caught off-guard by Natsuki's question.

'Why do you want to learn martial arts Natsuki?'

'No reason actually. Nina and the rest are learning it; it looks like fun, so I want to join in with them.'

'You want to be friends with them right?'

'Not…really…' Natsuki blushed slightly. The face of the blushing Natsuki was very cute that Mai smiled.

'If you want to learn with them, I can teach you. After you're done writing a few more pages, we can join them. So, hurry and finish up.'

'YES!' Natsuki answered enthusiastically.

Natsuki rushed writing the remaining pages and read it out loud before Mai decided to stop for the day and lead her to the lawn where Nina and the rest were practicing. Nina was surprised when her mother informed them that Natsuki would be learning with them as well.

'_This girl is slowly taking all of Kaa-san's attention. I don't like her__, I'll show her.'_

Nina formed her hands into a fist and gripped tightly.

To be continued…

A/N: If this story gets good reviews, I may be motivated to write more, so please review^^.


End file.
